Don't go
by Mirka Kidenka
Summary: Hira meets Inthelittlewood. She starts to love him, but then he is send out to go to the Nether with nineteen more minecraftians. Hira is sad and soon falls into depression. Contains mob talker!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction! (May contain Hira X Inthelittlewood)**

**Don't flame me.**

**Donny (C) Donut Yang**

**If your character is paired with Martyn (Inthelittlewood) DON'T FLAME ME.**

**Let's start now!**

* * *

You are Hira, a 14 year old minecraftian. You have brown hair and a black shirt with a lime green power sign on it. Your hoodie was covering it. The hoodie was black. It had a white circle and black spots in the circle on the back. It had torn off sleeves. Your left eye was glowing dark red. The only people you know that have the power were you and Donny.

It was still night. Skeletons and creepers are everywhere. You looked at the scars over your body. You earned them while fighting. Some scars were big, some small. You were fighting mobs. Ghasts, creepers , skeletons, pigmen , slimes , magmacubes, zombies , endermen...

You were living in a tree. There were simple two reasons. Firstly, you didn't have nearly enough for a house. And 14- year olds couldn't buy houses. Your sister, Blaze, could buy it. But she was mainly in the Nether. That's why her name is Blaze. How did she get in the Nether? You were always wondering.

Your second older sister named Kyoko told you once. A few times a year, about twenty minecraftians go to the Nether for supplies. They needed to be at least seventeen year old. One of them was your sister. They would pick them out at random. Kyoko had fifteen years. She was only a few months older than you, but to you both that was a huge difference.

You noticed something. The glow was becoming darker. You suddenly realized. That meant danger. An arrow swiped past you. You looked down. It was a black haired girl. You grabbed your bow. It was glowing orange. There was only one arrow, but hey, your bow had Infinity and Flame. You pulled back your bow, but heard yawning and stretching. It was Kyoko waking up.

The black haired girl laughed and looked at Kyoko. She was trying to snipe either her or you. Kyoko widened her eyes and shook her purple hair when she spotted the girl. ''Stay back!'' you yelled at the black haired girl. She let go of the arrow and it flied past your ear. ''You shoot like a five year old!'' You said and sniped at her. The black haired girl let out a terrified scream before the arrow set her on fire. She was screaming and rolling around, looking for a water puddle. She spotted a lake, but it was too late. She vanished, dropping her items.

You quickly ran down and took the items. You saw someone fighting off five zombies. You wondered who was it. Skeleton? Villager? You took a few steps forward and noticed that it was a male. He had blond hair and green shirt with a swirl on it. He was wearing a backpack and jeans. You grabbed your iron sword glowing bright orange and attacked the zombies. He looked at you fighting off the zombies and helped you kill the last zombie.

''What's your name?'' You asked him.

''I'm Inthelittlewood, but just call me Martyn. Who are you?''

''I'm Hira, living on that tree with my sister. My other sister is in the Nether right now.''

''You have two sisters and live in a tree. I think I know your sister. How does she look?''

''Well, the one in the Nether has orange hair and...'' Martyn cut you off.

''I know her from the school!'' he yelled. You smiled.

''I think I have seen you around too. When you're hanging around with your friends, I pass by.''

You were surprised. ''Maybe they are some other people...'' you said, but Martyn cut you off again.

''There are two guys with black hair and cat ears, I think they are called Trace and Scourge. I saw two more people with you, called Akiya and Rei.'' you laughed.

''Yup. Trance, Scourge,Akira, Reina.'' you smiled. The sun still wasn't rising. ''Where do you live?'' You asked Martyn. He pointed at a large tree with a house camouflaged in it. You smiled looking at the wooden house.

''Wait here,I need to give you something.'' you said, running to your tree and climbing up. Kyoko was sleeping. You stashed your bow, arrow and sword, then picked up a diamond sword you made with the diamonds you found in your mineshaft. You ran back and spotted Martyn. ''Woah, you aren't gonna kill me like that black-haired girl, are you? If yes, it's on.'' he said, looking at your sword.

''Geez, calm down.'' You said, handing the sword to Martyn. ''I've just met a stranger living almost the same life as me, and I'm gonna kill him because I like logical.'' I joked, smiling at my own joke.


	2. Chapter 2 is really short

It has been two days since you met Martyn. You considered each other best friends because You were together very often. Your friends noticed that and Trace decided to ask you at lunch break.

''Hey, Hira!'' Trance said. You turned around to see Trance. ''Sup?'' you greeted him. He was about to ask you when you cut him off. ''How much money do you need?'' he looked at you confusingly. ''No, it wasn't about that. Why are you always with Martyn?'' You stared at him and said. ''Always? I'm with you in the 's just that I'm too fast for you so you don't see me running.'' Trance laughed. ''No, I mean in your free time.''

''Oh, free time. It's just that...'' you said. ''He lives closer to me. Also, you know that I am not welcome in the town, except for school. ''

''Why not?'' Trance asked. You stared at him for a second and answered. ''Well, everybody thinks I'm scary.'' He blinked and said. ''You, scary? They must have mistaken you for someone else.''

''No, it's about my other side. When people piss me off, I turn into the other side. The other side is violent and bloodthirsty. I try to keep it away from the world, but-'' you were cut off by a loud voice. It sounded like it was coming from a microphone. You looked towards the school. All the people that were running around listened carefully to a person with a microphone.

Behind the person was a purple Nether portal. The person started speaking again. ''Today, we pick out minecraftians who are brave enough to go to the Nether.'' A few people came out of the Nether portal. You looked at them, hoping to find your sister, None of them were her.

''Trance, where is my sister?'' you asked. ''I don't know. Let's ask.'' he answered and raised his hand. ''I have a question!'' he yelled. the person looked at him ''Yes?''

''Um, there are only nineteen minecraftians here. What happened to the orange-haired one?'' he asked. The person smirked and said. ''She is banished.''


End file.
